


Bloody doesn't suit you

by tralalalang



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalalang/pseuds/tralalalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yong Ha never locks his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody doesn't suit you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/2010 on LJ.

Yong Ha’s the first he sees, the first he wants to see, every time he’s done being Hong Byuk Seo. Those nights, still caked in dry blood—sometimes it’s his, sometimes it’s not—with adrenaline still buzzing pleasantly in his system, he breaks into Yong Ha’s room. It’s easy, of course, because Yong Ha never locks his door.

He leaves the door open and stumbles inside, as quietly as he can. Yong Ha is a sight—well, he’s always a sight, dressed in those bright, colorful clothes that would be ill-fitting on anyone else. But it’s Yong Ha, in his sleeping clothes, bare-feet against the wooden floor, long limbs stretched everywhere, mouth slightly ajar and snoring softly. And it’s so utterly normal, so mundane, but it takes Jae Shin’s breath away every time. And he wants. Jae Shin wants.

He wants to curl up around Yong Ha, wants to breath him in like when they were kids, always holding each other, toes touching under the sheets. But he doesn’t.

Jae Shin doesn’t, because he’s tasted blood. His hands are dirty with blood and heavy with deaths. And Yong Ha, pale, clean skin, wrapped in the endless white thread of his sleeping robe, mischievous, prissy and clean. Clean. So clean. Jae Shin can’t imagine him any other way.

This is why Jae Shin is grounded, even after all those adrenaline-high nights, drunk off blood and thrill. Because he always has Yong Ha to come back to. Yong Ha, who is mischievous, prissy, and so so clean despite how society is crumbling at its foundation with government corruptions. Yong Ha, who never locks the door—

And he thinks someday, when his luck runs out, it will be his own blood, all over his hands and his face. And then he will think of Yong Ha in the morning, smiling above him, saying Good morning with a leer. He will think about the door he left open the night before to remind himself to leave. He will think about how he never does. He won’t regret it.


End file.
